<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse by DeltaDareDoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916974">The Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaDareDoor/pseuds/DeltaDareDoor'>DeltaDareDoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Psychological Drama, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaDareDoor/pseuds/DeltaDareDoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was scary enough to be haunted by a ghost and it was much scarier to be haunted by the dead Uchihas. To her horror, Hinata finds out that Mikoto was not that benevolent as people said. Fugaku was not that much of an authoritarian father and Itachi... well Itachi was the brightest soul she ever met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Benevolence~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but this story is my own creation.</p><p>Rated M for later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Hinata does not remember when she started seeing them. Maybe since she was 5 years old? Or maybe even before that? She was unable to recall exactly when but one thing was clear she knew when they appeared, they wanted something from her. She had deduced that these souls somehow were unable to cross the land of mortals to the land of dead and thus became a ghost chained to the world where they had no business staying. She was not sure how it worked but these wandering souls were stuck in here and could only pass through the planes when some of their unfulfilled wishes come true.</p><p>The only problem though was that they needed a medium that could help them achieve their desires. Her mother always told her that their desires were just like thirst that could not be quenched even after death but Hinata was never the one to deny a needy of water. So Hinata had helped many souls move on and receive salvation. Not that she had any other option because if she ignored them, they would not leave her side until she communicated with them and assisted them. Their demands were small mostly consisting of passing some news to dear ones or just asking her food because apparently their families were moronic enough to never offer the dead some food on their grave. What has the world come to? Hinata would cry listening to their sob stories. So imagine her horror when one night she felt a pair of red eyes watching her from her window.</p><p>She knew it was a ghost as the figure was floating in the air and she was quite sure that the ninjas had not learnt flying yet. She was frantic because yes she had witnessed many dead people in her life but none of them ever dared to enter her room except one. She knew who the ghost was, having met her several times during the stupid clan meetings. Mikoto Uchiha, the matriarch of the Uchiha clan.</p><p>Watchful eyes drifted closer to her. She noticed that Mikoto's eyes were now black again, black just like her hair, black just like her dress and black just like her soul. Hinata could not see a hint of light in her and that scared her. Normally these souls were disturbed but they had some brightness covering their head like a halo. Mikoto on the other hand had none.</p><p>She remembered that the other day her father was discussing about the Uchiha massacre with the elders. They celebrated it like an event, happy that their long-time rivals had turned into dust and now they were the strongest clan in the whole of Konoha. That disgusted her to the very core. Her clan was evil for even thinking like that. The news however unsettled Hinata because that meant more souls might come to her but she had not expected the Uchiha matriarch to give her a visit. She had heard from others that Mikoto was a kind woman and a benevolent person so then why was Hinata feeling a sense of dread wash over her? The woman in question hovered closer to her now buoyant parallel to her small body. The end of Mikoto's dishevelled hair was tickling Hinata's face. Hinata came face to face with Mikoto; her being resting flat on the bed and Mikoto levitating above her. The Uchiha matriarch had a Cheshire grin on her face.</p><p>Hinata wanted to move, to run from her room and never return. The temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees and that made Hinata shiver. The terrified expression on Hinata's face made Mikoto's smile broader. She desperately prayed that the woman would go away. Hinata was sure that Mikoto had come to kill the Hyuga heiress because the Hyugas made fun of Uchihas. Oh! But she should go and take revenge on the Hyuga elders. She was just an innocent child.</p><p>Dammit!</p><p>"HiNaTa"</p><p>Mikoto called out to her and nodded. The way she said her name gave Hinata chills. Her stomach knotted in fear and Hinata closed her eyes praying to the deities to save her. She felt drops of liquid falling on her face.</p><p>Was she crying?</p><p>She willed her eyes open and saw blood running down Mikoto's face and falling onto hers. She screamed out loud in fear that thrashed her body.</p><p>Her father came rushing in and opened the doors to see what crazy antics his eldest was up to this time. Hiashi lifted his eyebrow watching his daughter screech at nothing but invisible air. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Don't you think Hinata you are too old to be scared of a nightmare?"</p><p>What did the old man mean?</p><p>She was only eight years old.</p><p>But what could she say? Mikoto disappeared as soon as Hiashi barged in her room. And her father never believed her anyways. The last time she told him about ghosts and spirits, she was punished badly. Hiashi thought Hinata had picked up some bad habit of lying. She purposely blocked the unpleasant memory of the punishment she received at the hands of her father.</p><p>"Sorry Otousan"</p><p>Shaking his head, Hiashi slipped past the open door but not before muttering.</p><p>"Sleep Hinata."</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Hinata had lost sleep for many days after the incident with Mikoto before finally deciding that it must have been a figment of her imagination. The Uchiha massacre was a big deal in the whole village. Every place she went, she would hear gossips of their brutal murder, almost in hushed tones. She might be hearing it a lot and that was what instilled her nightmare. She was now convinced of it. She never revealed anyone what she saw. Who would believe her? Either they would consider her mad or stupid. She would also admit that she was scared to say anything because she knew talking about the dead was never a good omen. It was scary enough to be haunted by a ghost and it was much scarier to be haunted by dead Uchihas. After months passed with no dead Uchiha in sight, she forgot the whole thing. Until that day..</p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>Hinata was so happy. She was going to the school picnic and for months no ghosts came to her with their quirky requests. Another reason for her happiness was that today was the day Hinata decided to confess her love for Naruto Uzumaki over a bento box. Yes, she was nervous but she was excited too. Neji and Hanabi looked at her wondering why she was fussing so much over a picnic. They shuddered remembering she was going to the forest of death … for a picnic. Why were school children being taken there was beyond anyone's wild guess? Oh yeah! Some bullshits about making them fearless. Dumb shit. They concluded that Hinata was weird to be so cheerful about visiting such a place. She had done some creepy things in the past.</p><p>Not noticing the strange looks she was receiving, Hinata packed her things neatly in her bag and had already planned in her mind how she would steal the seat next to Naruto. She literally sprinted to the school where the bus stood ready to set out. Teachers were already present and were helping students to settle into their seats. She climbed the bus and her eyes quickly found the sun of her universe that had an empty seat next to him. The blonde waved at her or more specifically at someone behind her.</p><p>"Come here, Sakura-chan. I saved you a seat"</p><p>Hinata's heart fell and made a breaking sound. Dramatic much. The pinkette moved forward crashing Hinata's shoulder with hers.</p><p>"No Naruto. I am going to seat near Sasuke-kun" Hinata's eyes moved to meet with Sasuke's dark eyes and supressed her memories of his dead mother's ghost. She always felt uncomfortable since that night in Sasuke's presence. The Uchiha didn't look very pleased with Sakura's decision.</p><p>Before Sakura could move along with her action, Ino bumped Hinata on the way and stopped Sakura, fighting over their precious Sasuke-kun who probably did not give a damn. Iruka rushed to them crashing into Hinata (not again) and quickly broke them apart. He made Sakura sit beside Naruto (there went her plans into the burning pits of hell) and instructed Ino to sit next to a boy who had pineapple for a hair.</p><p>Sasuke sat all the way back of the bus. Well he was an emo and he liked quiet and peace. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here but then Hinata remembered that this picnic was compulsory for every student to attend. She scanned the remaining seats and found none. Her initial plan shredded by Iruka and the only remaining seat was next to Sasuke. Her luck was not in her side.</p><p>"Hinata. What are you waiting for? Go and take your seat"</p><p>Hinata took small and unsure steps towards the last remaining Uchiha who was seated with his head down and eyes closed. Thank God, He would not try to make any small talks with her. Not that she expected him to speak. So she planned to sit next to Naruto and somehow ended up seating near Sasuke.</p><p>Ugggh.</p><p>She sat with as much distance as she could between them (social distancing,you know) but still felt strong heat radiating off of Sasuke. She looked awkward sitting next to him but Sasuke was far too comfortable for her taste. Suddenly she heard a thudding sound and saw Sasuke's head hitting the glass plane to his left. Hinata stared rattled. Had he fallen asleep? With each bumps on the road his head hit the glass window and Hinata scrunched her face in the second hand pain she felt just by watching him. She was empathic in nature. Okay.</p><p>She called out to him but no response. She had suspected him to be a light sleeper but he was a dead sleeper instead. Sighing, she decided to touch his shoulder so he would wake up when the Uchiha suddenly startled her by falling into her lap. His head was literally resting on her thighs.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Stupid Uchiha.</p><p>Hinata blushed and was mortified at the idea of what if others looked in their direction. She would be murdered before reaching the forest of death. However, she was also petrified because she remembered that once a girl had tried to bring Sasuke alive from his slumber during a class but instead of a much awaited Thank you, she got a punch to her throat. Needless to say, the girl stopped being Sasuke's fan girl since that fateful day. Hinata in no way wanted the same thank you from him. So she left him by. Finally god had some mercy on her when after some time the Uchiha woke up, murmured a 'Kaasan', 'I love tomatoes' then 'Itachi you weasel', opened his eyes and then jerked away from her in disgust.</p><p>Well he was the one to jump on her lap. What was he so disgusted about?</p><p>The cumbrous moment did not last long as they reached their destination and Hinata literally jumped out of the bus as soon as it stopped, not even stopping at Iruka's warning. After she got an earful she was left to her own device and so being an adventurous at heart she ventured into the deadly forest. She hungrily took in every detail like flowers, butterflies and mosquitoes. Ah, you just can't escape this blood sucking vampires anywhere in the world but back to the forest; she watched the thick canopies of trees and flying birds. She came across a waterfall but then recollecting Iruka's words of caution to not wander too deep into the woods, she made a U-turn when her eyes landed on none other than the ghost of Mikoto Uchiha. What was she doing in the forest and why was she seeing her again after so many months (almost a year)?</p><p>Hinata stayed rooted to her spot not because of the spirit of the woman itself but the way she presented herself to her. Most of the ghost she came across looked harmless if anything. They knew that if they scared Hinata, they would not get their yearnings fulfilled but Mikoto had something else on her mind. She stood there in front of Hinata with a bloody slit across her neck which bent at an awkward angle as if it had snapped. Blood dripped from her mouth and eyes, drenching her black gown in the process but what distraught Hinata the most was the unusual smile that she wore. It was ethereal and deadly. Hinata trembled like the leaves that danced in the forest. She knew if she didn't move she would be killed. So Hinata ran and ran until her legs gave out under her. Luckily, she made it to the area where most students were. She was heaving as if she had run a full marathon and her classmates gave her creepy looks.</p><p>A hand reached out to her and the hands connected to none other than Naruto, the bumbling knucklehead. She quickly took a hold of his hand before he retracted it. She was pulled up to her feet.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Y-y-yes N-n-naruto-kun"</p><p>Naruto smiled at her sloppily with his hand rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"You know you are weird, Hina-chan"</p><p>The blond laughed boisterously and Hinata was embarrassed. No, that was not how her NaruHina moment should have been. Yes, she made that name on her own. It had a nice ring to it. Looks like the ship would wreck even before it sailed (at least in her brain). Mikoto should haunt the writer of her love story.</p><p>That day she dumped the bento into the trash because she did not feel like it was her day. Huh, it was actually one of her worse days frankly. She looked every five minutes to the back of her head, feeling eyes on her.</p><p>Okay. So she wasn't hallucinating.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>The third time when Mikoto appeared to Hinata was again after months of break. During this period she was never once visited by any other wandering spirit which was strange. However Hinata would happily meet other spirits over Mikoto's. This time she materialized during her shinobi lessons right in front of the class. She called to Hinata's chakra demanding her attention. She was right behind Sasuke, her son's seat. Hinata could not help but worry about Sasuke. Yes Mikoto was Sasuke's mother but she was dead and dead called to the livings, luring them to a death trap.</p><p>She did not know how long she stared at the ghost lady because Sasuke was now giving her a menacing look. He must be thinking she was his fan girl. But he was not the only glaring daggers at her but the whole class was. She was literally shitting bricks at that point.</p><p>"Hinata, Stand up and read the third paragraph of Attack and defense"</p><p>Bless Iruka's soul.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>When Mikoto finally spoke to her, Hinata was perturbed but then felt relieved that maybe now Mikoto was ready to display her need and move on to the spirit world. Yeah Hinata would help her and she would leave Hinata be forever. So the judgement day had arrived. She never thought it would take what months? Or years? for her to specify her predisposition.</p><p>"Tell him I am proud"</p><p>Oh no!</p><p>Hinata was probably mistaken that Mikoto would fancy some expensive food or a drink like wine (she had already stolen a bottle from one of aunts to please Mikoto) but no she wanted her to talk with her anti-social son. And already witnessing Mikoto's dangerous and powerful aura, Hinata was not a fool to deny the Uchiha matriarch.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>It was the day of graduation and Hinata now understood the true meaning behind the mother's words. Hinata smiled. So a mother is a mother even after death. Hinata was glad that it was the case. Everyone in her class graduated with a flying colour, obviously Sasuke was at the top. Though her performance was mediocre at best, she was satisfied with her job. She was upset for Naruto-kun for he had been the last in their class. However, that did not deter the blond even a bit so it was all good.</p><p>She looked out for Sasuke who stood at the far off corner in the room with his hands in his pockets looking nonchalant. Hinata deciding it was now or never strutted towards him. His obsidian like eyes gazed at her without any regards. She felt small under his microscopic vision. Mikoto was standing right in front on the other side. One glance at her and she was determined to set her spirit free from the realms of the earth.</p><p>"Your mother is proud of you Sasuke"</p><p>There. She finally said it. She felt contended after such a long time.</p><p>She did not even have the time to comprehend what happened. One minute she was standing on the floor and the next minute she was pulled into the air, her legs dangling lifelessly.</p><p>"What do you know about my mother?"</p><p>It was said with such venom that she actually felt numb, stung by the fangs of a snake. She did not expect this kind of reaction from the boy and yes he was volatile but what she said meant well. Then why would he react in such a way?</p><p>"Enough Sasuke!"</p><p>Iruka chided and just like that she was thrown on to the floor. Everybody gawked at her humiliation and tears prickled her vision. When she looked up, she found Mikoto who was …smiling sinisterly at her.</p><p>And Hinata found out Mikoto was not that benevolent as others had said.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Hinata thought Mikoto had moved on and found peace. She had done what she wanted. Right? So when Mikoto reappeared again after few months, Hinata pulled on her hairs. This was the first time a ghost returned to her after the transpiring of their wishes.</p><p>What happened last time was still embedded deep into Hinata's mind. She did not want to repeat the same thing. Sasuke was so livid and he might have harmed her. She was not willing to take the risk again. Her brooding was interrupted when the malevolent mother spoke again.</p><p>"Tell him to go visit the Uchiha basement"</p><p>Another message but Hinata had limits to her kindness and love. Yes she never denied the thirsty of water but maybe her mother was right.</p><p>Their desires were just like thirst that could not be quenched even after death.</p><p>It is always the first time for something.</p><p>"N-nno U-Uchiha-san, I-I can't"</p><p>Hinata would not lie but she was in a panic induced state just by looking at the ghost. Mikoto suddenly had eyes turned red with tears like blood streaking her face. Her neck snapped suddenly with a pop like sound and the gash on her neck came back with vengeance.</p><p>"You can't or you won't, HiNaTa"</p><p>Hinata's knees became soft like jelly and she fell to the ground with a loud bang. Her ears were bleeding now and her head felt like it had split into two halves. It was Mikoto's doing alright. Hinata was not clueless.</p><p>"I could kill you right now"</p><p>Mikoto was now hovering over her, looking down on her like a powerful god would look at a mere mortal. So fragile.</p><p>"I-I-I will do it"</p><p>Hinata croaked. Well she did not want to die so early in her life. She had not even become a chunin, jonin or a renowned ninja. She had not even confessed to Naruto. She had not even married or have children. She had not even … Okay you got it.</p><p>Mikoto smiled the same smile she always had that was pure hell for Hinata.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>She had been following the Sharingan user with her Byakugan for almost an hour. It was hard to get him alone since his team always hang all over him. She blushed watching Naruto eat ten bowls of ramen from far. Sasuke was quietly eating from his own bowl of ramen while Naruto and Sakura drove the conversation or they were, by the looks of it, debating over something. She could not tell from the tree she was positioned in. She was in the tracking team so it was easier for her to supress her chakra and to keep an eye on the team 7 at the same time. She had to delay her persuasion of Sasuke as at the time either he was on some mission or she was on some retrieval.</p><p>What seemed after a long ass time the team separated going in different directions when she finally had the Uchiha alone. She was about to face Sasuke when he turned towards the tree she was hiding in and said,</p><p>"Show yourself, Hyuga"</p><p>These Uchihas had made her life hell.</p><p>Not having any reason to hide anymore, she jumped down on her feet but before she could say anything the Uchiha spat</p><p>"I swear if you are another fangirl…"</p><p>What… he thought she liked him?</p><p>Narcissist.</p><p>She put her hands in front of her declining his proclamation.</p><p>"Then why are you following me?"</p><p>Mikoto emerged out of thin air and the air became eerie. She wondered if Sasuke could feel it too, the awful shift in energy.</p><p>"I have some information for you"</p><p>Hinata lifted her eyes to look at Sasuke, only to find him very near to her. When did he move so close? He was taller than her, at least three good inches. Her face reached his chin. She breathed shallowly expecting the same type of reaction from him as earlier.</p><p>"Say it fast. I don't have all the time in the world"</p><p>Oh yeah. Right. Uchihas are busy people, busy haunting living souls.</p><p>She gathered enough courage and spoke.</p><p>"You should go visit the basement of Uchihas"</p><p>Sasuke's eyebrows were drawn together and he looked indignant "What did you say?"</p><p>"Tell him he will find something that his mother and father have left him there in a red box" Mikoto's voice ghosted near Hinata's ears.</p><p>"Ano, you will find something that your Kaasan and Otousan have left you there in a red box"</p><p>Once again she was snatched by the front of her sweater. Sasuke was almost face to face with her now.</p><p>"I will knock your teeth Hyuga, if you are playing some game with me"</p><p>"I-I s-swear. I-I am n-not"</p><p>Sasuke looked deep in thought as if contemplating some serious life decisions. He must be thinking that she was insane. Heck, she would probably think the same thing if somebody came to her and told her something like this about her dead mother.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>Hinata looked at Mikoto's face. She gave her a nod. Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Yourmotherdid"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Then a bit slowly.</p><p>"Your mother did"</p><p>She did catch a glimpse of shock before she was plunged into the ground hard just like the first time. The only difference was when this time she peered at Mikoto. She was smiling warmly.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>After a few days, Hinata heard the news that Sasuke had run away. He turned against his own village and was now living as a missing nin under the roof of the snake sanin while Naruto and the others along with Neji, were in the hospital. She could not even apprehend the amount of hurt his team were facing. Sakura-chan had lost all charm in her emerald eyes, they just look sad now and Naruto, and well Naruto did not have that beaming smile anymore. She could not even think what she would do if Shino-kun or Kiba-kun left. She would be devastated.</p><p>Hinata laid on a grass field, her face towards the blue sky. Why did Sasuke leave now? What happened that he suddenly decided to leave the village? Was it because of what she said to him? Was it the red box? Was she the one who unintentionally drove him out of the village?</p><p>If that was the case, Naruto and Sakura would hate her forever.</p><p>In all her deep pondering she missed that a phantom laid near her reading her thoughts. Hinata's musing was broken by the voice that had become very familiar to her.</p><p>"Don't worry, he was meant to have it"</p><p>Hinata could see a small halo covering Mikoto's head. The loud alarm that rang whenever Mikoto surfaced was no longer functioning. Instead a feeling close to home took shape in Hinata's bosom.</p><p>"I cannot h-help you now, Uchiha-sama"</p><p>"He is gone", Mikoto uttered.</p><p>Hinata motioned a yes with her head. She now no longer could help Mikoto or Sasuke. She had helped them enough. Mikoto's light had also returned.</p><p>"May be now y-you should move on"</p><p>Mikoto faced her. The same grin like a Cherish cat returned.</p><p>"I will meet you again, HiNaTa"</p><p>Mikoto waved her hand as if to say farewell. Her body started dissolving before Hinata's eyesight.</p><p>But that statement did not sound like a final goodbye. Hinata knew Mikoto would return.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Son.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was scary enough to be haunted by a ghost and it was much scarier to be haunted by the dead Uchihas. To her horror, Hinata finds out that Mikoto was not that benevolent as people said. Fugaku was not that much of an authoritarian father and Itachi... well Itachi was the brightest soul she ever met.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata could feel her consciousness returning but she could not reminisce when she had lost it in the first place. Where was she? Oh yes, in between the fourth shinobi war, fighting for the lives of her and the others. Her head ached and her legs were trammelled, even breathing was difficult because her lungs burned. She felt as if a coal was placed on her chest, replacing her heart and it was slowly scorching her from inside out. She opened her eyes to see that she was covered in complete darkness. Oh no, had she gone blind? Scared, she activated her Byakugan to find out she was in a secluded cave. Now she recollected that her team had been attacked by the enemies and she was separated from her male teammates. She fought with the attackers but got injured during the combat. She had made a quick escape to save herself but fainted on the way due to large blood loss and chakra drain; weird that she did not remember reaching the cave. Nevertheless, she was thankful for being secure. She put a rest to her unique eye ability, deactivating it, to save as much chakra as she could. She had enough in case she needed to be on the run again. She was hoping for her team to find her in case she hid, they were the best tracking team in Konoha after all. She was brought out of her reverie when a voice spoke to her.</p>
<p>"You should heal yourself first"</p>
<p>The voice was so deep and authoritative that it reminded her of her father, aristocratic at its best. Hinata shifted her head and at first she could not find the source of the vocal. Her eyes then adjusted to the blackness of the cave, and only then was she able to make out a figure, assumingly male because of the heavy voice and broad stature. How she was even able to see him was beyond her mind. His figure was even darker than the darkness around her. Then again how did her byakugan miss him? He was sitting right across her watching her, it could be that he was a civilian thrust in between the war and this cave was his shelter. She could not see his face for it was well hidden by the pitch black cave. Maybe he was the one who saved her. Ah! She was thankful to him if that was the case.</p>
<p>"Did you bring me to the cave?"</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>The only sound that filled the cave was Hinata's breath. Shaky inhale and heavy exhale. Was he a danger to her? Given his non-existent chakra, Hinata doubted. Her doubt vanished when the man lit the unlit cave with a fire that burst out of his mouth towards a bunch of twigs, lighting it. Oh yes. He was not a fucking civilian but a shinobi. A powerful shinobi if he could hide his chakra from her or a very weak one and knew only the basics but that meant the presence of chakra; no matter how faintest it was. But that was impossible; nothing could hide from her byakugan. Her all-seeing eye and her eyes were the best in all of her clan. So how? But this wasn't the most pressing question that she had. The even bigger question - if he was going to hurt her? Was he one of the enemies? Was she a captive but then why would he tell her to heal herself?</p>
<p>The man must have noticed her discomfort rolling out of her body in waves and hitting him. He looked directly at her and because of the fire; his face was now visible to her. He was a young middle age man. Did that even make sense? He was handsome and his eyes were the most intense pair she ever came across; that made her blush. He had dark eyes and dark hair. His complexion was pale but not as pale as her. His nose was upturned and his lips were set straight. His face was familiar but she could not point out if she had ever met him. His built was amazing, her eyes roamed over him. His posture was too much of a royal but his aura was too much like her father. So, Hinata stopped checking out the man in front of her. She was not going to ogle someone who resembled her father and it turned her off. Not that Hinata would ever hit on anyone except just in her mind's eye you know. Come on she is a young lady. Just because she was all for NaruHina that did not mean she would not notice other handsome men around her. The man looked at her as if he could read her mind. Quirking one eyebrow at her, the man cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"I did bring you here. Don't worry, I won't hurt you"</p>
<p>The tone was strict but warm at the same time. Seriously, Hinata did not fear him (Oh! How ironic). If he had wanted to kill her, he would have done a long time ago. So he had saved her but she could just thank him and nothing else. However, she did not have time for all this. She had to find her teammates and at the same time she had to avoid any possible threat. With that in mind, Hinata started healing her injuries just like the man had advised her to. Healing whatever she could, she stood up and bowed to the man.</p>
<p>"Thanks for saving me but I have to go now"</p>
<p>The man nodded and followed her to the exit of the cave. But before Hinata could take off, he grabbed her arm, halting her steps. He looked serious as if thinking very hard over his decision. If he wanted Hinata to repay him for his kind help, she could not. Not now. Before she could let him down politely, the taller man interrupted her..</p>
<p>"Take the north-east direction and you will meet your teammates. Now go your enemies are near". He warned. Hinata stood stupefied.</p>
<p>"Go"</p>
<p>This time his voice rang a bell in her head and near her ears. The hair on her body stood on their ends and his tight hold on her forearm loosened. Hinata, not one to doubt on her ninja instinct, ran like a maniac. She ran towards the north-east direction where the man told her she would meet her teammates.</p>
<p>Wait?</p>
<p>How did he know?</p>
<p>Hinata looked back and the figure vanished right in front of her eyes answering all the questions about him. He was not a civilian. He was not a shinobi. That could only mean one thing. He was a ghost. He was the first spirit who helped her instead of asking help from her.</p>
<p>That was new.</p>
<p>A dark chakra flickered in the far off distance towards the south. He was right and Hinata sped off towards her destination. What seemed like an hour of being on chase, she reached her friends on the field, joining the Konoha eleven but her mind was still in shock.</p>
<p>Kiba was the first one to reach her and he hugged her so tight, lifting her off the ground crying like a man baby.</p>
<p>"We thought you joined the forces but you were not here. Where were you?"</p>
<p>A shadow joined the two and Hinata tilted her head to see Neji panting.</p>
<p>"I could not find you with my Byakugan"</p>
<p>Hinata could not say a word. Obviously, she just could not explain that a ghost saved her and told her the way to reach them. Nobody would believe her and she was in a loss for words.</p>
<p>"Stop with all the questions. What matters is that she is alright". Shino tried to calm others and it worked. That was when she noticed that every one of her friend was worried for her. They did not want to lose anyone close in the war, although something told Hinata it was inevitable.</p>
<p>Hinata's eyes met the blue eyes of her crush, worry dripping like honey and she hardened her resolve. Yes, Shino was right. It did not matter. She was here and she was alright. Now she would protect those who were dear to her, no matter how impossible it probably was.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Hinata's body felt heavy and so did her eyes. She could picture a faint light entering from her right side. A sharp smell of anti-septic and a fresh sheet entered her nostrils. Hinata sighed, she knew where she was; in the hospital. She had spent so much time in there that the hospital was like a second home to her. Why was she here? Ah, war. She did not know the outcome of the war but she was not a fool. She knew that if she was in the hospital that meant they had won the war. That was good, very good in deed.</p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p>The footsteps outside her room made her open her eyes slowly to not trigger a headache. Her waking up must have alerted them. However, the distinct footsteps told her that it was the Hokage-sama or the ex-Hokagesama, depending on the situation after the war.</p>
<p>"Ah, Hina-chan. You woke up. Thank god! You are needed."</p>
<p>What did she mean? Her loud and chirpy voice made Hinata cringe. See who is complaining? The one who likes the loudmouth of Konoha. Hinata wanted to say something but before she could, Tsunade forced a glass of water between her lips. She was about to complain that why people always cut in her actions but decided that the water actually made her feel good; so she shut her mouth. Her tongue wetted her lips but her throat was still soar.</p>
<p>"You were out for three days. It took time for some people to wake up from Tsukuyomi." Tsunade explained patiently. That assured Hinata that they had won against that homicidal Madara. That man just sprouted bullshit out of his ass; Peace or whatnot. She nodded towards Tsunade, urging her to continue "However, we could not afford to let you be in the dream like state for longer for we are short of medical ninjas. So, I had to disrupt your brain waves to wake you up" So that was the reason she had a dull pain in between her eyes.</p>
<p>"I understand. What can I help you with?"</p>
<p>"Not now, Hinata. Rest for today. You will be discharged tomorrow. So I want you to commence work from the day after tomorrow"</p>
<p>"Hai"</p>
<p>So Hinata closed her eyes because for once she wanted to be selfish and care for herself even if it was just for a day or two. A close call with death that she experienced for herself and for her close ones, made her value her own life. At the moment she forgot about everyone. Family. Friends. Love. Any one. She did not want to be one of those wandering phantoms just yet. A war had a way of changing people.</p>
<p>How oblivious of her?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>She was selfish. Too selfish. When she woke up, she thought that everyone or everything will be fine. She did not ask about her father or Neji. She did not give a thought about Kiba or Shino. She did not interrogate about Naruto or others. How selfish!</p>
<p>When she came to find out that Neji and Naruto were in death beds, especially Neji because obviously he did not have that much chakra reserves like the Kyubi container. Neji got injured protecting her who foolishly tried to protect Naruto. Her selfishness to protect Naruto hurt her dear ones. Her selfishness to get noticed by the blonde side lined other important people into shadows. Oh, how much she hated herself.</p>
<p>Neji was in a coma. Tsunade informed her that Neji was too injured and then the Tsukuyomi must have hindered his brain that he went unresponsive. Tsunade could not do much because she was already busy with so many patients. Kiba and Shino had some fatal injuries but they were now safe and sound.</p>
<p>Naruto.</p>
<p>Well Naruto recovered pretty fast even though he was the closest to death but then the joint efforts of Tsunade and Sakura snatched him out of the death's grip. Her father despite his old age had coped well with the war. Although he was healthy yet he could not escape the grey hairs and age lines. Suddenly, the Hyuga leader looked very old and fragile to Hinata. Hiashi was physically fine but mentally he was not at a better place.</p>
<p>No matter how much Hinata wanted to self-wallow in her situation, she could not be selfish again. She had spent rest of her week healing the ones who were hurt in the war. Many of her patients were the dojutsu users who had received a lot of trauma to their eyes during the war. She could now understand with what Tsunade needed help with. Not everyone could unravel the intricate nerve pathways surrounding the eyes. Hinata's byakugan was actually the most helpful to pinpoint the smallest issue within the body, issue that hid itself very stealthily from the naked eyes of even the great healers like Tsunade and scanning machines were helpful only up to a certain limit.</p>
<p>She had buried herself within the loads of patients who came to her, a large number by the way, that she hadn't once visited Neji to avoid guilt. She knew she could not hide forever and if Tsunade could not help Neji then she would have to somehow find a way to heal Neji back to his healthy self. He was her responsibility anyway. With a new determination, she guided herself towards the room where Neji stayed. Before she could enter, she heard two voices.</p>
<p>"And Gai sensei lost to me in his own youthful game"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is because Gai sensei was distracted by Kakashi-san, I am telling you those two have a very weird ass relationship"</p>
<p>"Are you suggesting that Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei are gay?"</p>
<p>"Hey! I didn't say that, not that it falls far from speculation"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>She knew who the voices belonged to; Lee and Tenten. She knew her resolution would crumble, if she turned away this moment. So taking a deep breath and fisting her trembling hands, she went inside. Both of her brother's teammates met eyes with her. Hinata smiled nervously while their smiles were the comforting ones.</p>
<p>"Hinata, you are here to see Neji"</p>
<p>"Come here Hina-chan. I was telling Neji about the youthful training I had today"</p>
<p>All the tension inhabiting Hinata's body left that instance. Her smile grew but she still did dare move her eyes on Neji. She could not in their presence for she knew she would break down crying. She wanted some lone time with Neji. Her expression was easily understood by Tenten who was the closest to Hinata in their group.</p>
<p>"I think Lee. We should leave. Hinata has come to visit Neji. Let us give her some privacy"</p>
<p>"Oh but I haven't told Neji the whole incident with Gai sensei"</p>
<p>"Yeah,yeah Lee. Next time"</p>
<p>Tenten ushered Lee out of the room, waving a goodbye. Hinata followed their retreating figures with her eyes.</p>
<p>Not believing in her own voice, she just waved back.</p>
<p>Finally.</p>
<p>The time to face Neji.</p>
<p>She turned around but still she was not alone in the room. There was someone present other than Hinata and Neji. A man was standing by the bedside of her Ni-san. His back side was facing her. Judging by his build, he must be the ghost of the cave. His aura told her so.</p>
<p>Hinata though felt calm in his presence. Well, he was the one who saved her earlier. Maybe that was the reason she was comfortable. Also she had met many spirits in her life and no one had scared her even once other than Mikoto. She shuddered remembering her. She had not come across her since four years and she was fine by that. Mikoto's mere thought made Hinata's teeth chatter. That was when she noticed something about the man that terrified her more than the purgatory she faced with Mikoto.</p>
<p>The ghost of the man wore a kimino, blue in colour but that was not what gave her anxiety attack. Oh no, far from it. What gave her a fright was the proud presence of Uchiha insignia on the back of the kimino. He was an Uchiha, just like Mikoto.</p>
<p>Oh Fuck.</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p>
<p>She was suddenly transported to the night when Mikoto scared her shitless. She felt like a child again. Dead Uchihas were never a good thing. Who was he and what did he want from her poor self?</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>The man turned meeting Hinata gaze head on, smirking in a way that was not terrifying at all. His smile was balmy but sad unlike Mikoto's scary grin.</p>
<p>"I hoped you will remember the one who saved you"</p>
<p>Oh yes! He saved her so he could haunt her later. Uchihas were vindictive, be it living or dead. The latest war was a proof. But what could Hinata do? She could fight a ninja but not a ghost. An Uchiha ghost was even a greater force, she did not want to face. If she learnt anything with the incident with Mikoto was that the Uchiha's thirsts were unquenchable. Unhappy Uchihas would stay as long as they want before they would have mercy on you. Should she run and leave Neji with a ghost? A ghost that could harm him.</p>
<p>Yes, Hinata was a pussy who wanted to run away the nightmares named Uchihas but she would not leave her brother to die instead of her. She was not that much of a coward. She would do what he wanted so he would leave her but who was he? As if reading her mind the male answered..</p>
<p>"I am Fugaku Uchiha"</p>
<p>Fugaku.</p>
<p>Fugaku Uchiha.</p>
<p>As in the Uchiha clan leader.</p>
<p>As in Mikoto's husband.</p>
<p>As in Sasuke's father.</p>
<p>The biggest 'fuck you' that life ever presented her with a wrapper and a fancy bow.</p>
<p>Now she was hysterical and spooked beyond jitters. She would not dare cross the Uchiha leader. So that was why he seemed familiar. She could not be blamed; she was only eight years old when she last met him; when the gruesome Uchiha massacre happened.</p>
<p>"I knew I would find you here."</p>
<p>Fugaku continued, "I could not just visit your house for it breaks the laws of spirit land. I had to respect it" He said watching Neji with his Sharingan activated.</p>
<p>Well clearly his wife did not respect the so called laws of spirit land when she entered Hinata's room.</p>
<p>Hinata bit her tongue from saying anything 'unsavoury'. Now Hinata knew the reason he saved her neck, he wanted something from her just like others. What good would it do if she was dead?</p>
<p>How very self-serving of Uchihas!</p>
<p>"I can read your thoughts, girl"</p>
<p>Oh yes, she forgot ghosts had powers.</p>
<p>"Aaah, gomen U-uchiha-sama, What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>"I need your hand"</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>No. The girl quickly hid her hands behind her back, locking them. She wasn't going to give him her hand and become an amputee. What would a dead man do with her hands anyway? Eat them?</p>
<p>The Uchiha in question rolled his eyes at her antics. "A helping hand" Fugaku clarified.</p>
<p>That soothed her frantic nerves. Okay. He needed her assistance in something. That was good. She was good.</p>
<p>Inhale.</p>
<p>Exhale.</p>
<p>Inhale.</p>
<p>Exhale.</p>
<p>Fugaku just like Mikoto had no light. That pointed out to Hinata he needed …. What? Light? She wasn't sure.</p>
<p>"You are right"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"The reason I favoured your life during the war was because I want you to aid someone"</p>
<p>"Someone?"</p>
<p>Fugaku nodded and then walked closer to her. With a hint of shame he uttered a name of someone who Hinata had promised not to cross paths again.</p>
<p>"Sasuke Uchiha"</p>
<p>Sasuke? What could she help him with? Was he thinking that Hinata would help the ex-avenger run away from Konoha again?</p>
<p>Sasuke had fought alongside with Naruto, defeating their enemies. However, he was the reason Naruto was in such a critical state. He had forced Naruto to fight with him and the both of them had fallen without one being victorious. She did not even know where Sasuke was. Maybe in a tight security or cell, sealed away at the least.</p>
<p>"He is in the hospital's basement"</p>
<p>Hospital basement?</p>
<p>That did make sense, he must be hurt badly. The basement was the only place not accessible to anyone. Tsunade must have kept him there to protect him from harm. There were so many people who wanted to assassinate the last Uchiha. Not many wanted him alive and kicking. Her head was down deep in thought. If they had gone to such extreme measures to safeguard Sasuke then what did Fugaku want her to help Sasuke with and How? It was clear that if they were not letting anyone near Sasuke then it was obviously and painfully clear that they would not let her go close to him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Uchiha-sama but I d-don't think I can help Sasuke"</p>
<p>Hinata braced herself for what was coming. The episode with Mikoto had left a mark on Hinata's memory. If Mikoto was bad, Hinata was confident that Fugaku would be worse. Yes, Fugaku had a reputation of being barbarous and cruel. The elders in her clan had revealed to her that Fugaku was not only a fierce leader but also an authoritarian father. He treated everyone with the same brash attitude be it his clan members or his sons. And if all these were true, Hinata would be dead today because she belonged to the Hyugas, the arch nemesis of the Uchihas.</p>
<p>What vicious fate.</p>
<p>A war survivor killed by a ghost.</p>
<p>Maybe he would torture her to death or maybe he would give her a natural death. Nonsense. Whatever it would be, it had to be worse than Mikoto. Well Mikoto did not kill her but Hinata mused that you could cheat death only for so long. Someone like her who had seen spirits all her life, it was bound to happen. She just hoped to meet her mother on the other side and not get stuck in the stupid realm of humans. Maybe once or twice, she would haunt the Hyugas, especially her father for all her childhood abuse. She would visit Hanabi and Neji (if he lives) to see if they were doing well. She might also stalk Naruto, not that it would be anything different from the current thing. In short yeah, she was prepared to die so just imagine when she heard ..</p>
<p>"Please" Fugaku's voice trembled and wavered like the flame of a candle. Instead of angry Sharingans glaring at her, she found dark eyes pleading and begging her. No it could not be that the Uchiha leader would stoop as low as to beg her. Hinata rubbed her eyes not believing the act. She expected everything but this.</p>
<p>"I.. I could not … do anything when I was alive." His voice cracked again" to save him, his childhood, his innocence"</p>
<p>Hinata didn't comprehend because she was not aware of what exactly Fugaku was trying to say but she tried to focus on his statement</p>
<p>" …. This is the least I can do. He is in coma and …"</p>
<p>Wait what?</p>
<p>Sasuke was in coma too?</p>
<p>That was shocking. Maybe that was the reason he was isolated so much because he was vulnerable at the moment. Looking at Fugaku, Hinata really wanted to help. Really. But this was something out of her control. If she was not any help to Neji, there was no reason she would be of succour to Sasuke.</p>
<p>"If you take his care for two months and keep him safe, I will heal your brother"</p>
<p>That got Hinata's attention because she always aided others without a reward, without ever asking anything in return. This time though she needed as much help as the spirit in front of Hinata required of her. Could he really cure Neji? Of course he was a ghost. A phantom. A supernatural being. Still Hinata would be a buffoon, if she did not confirm.</p>
<p>"You can?"</p>
<p>"I can but not alone. I will have to call for help"</p>
<p>A deal.</p>
<p>She could not believe she was making a deal with the devil; an Uchiha no less. However, Hinata knew that he was helping her heal Neji as a payback for her service. He was the head of once prominent clan such as Uchiha. If he was anything like her father, he would not just ask for her help but instead make a deal. Once a leader, always a leader. Their backs could bend but never be broken. She had to take the risk though. If someone like Tsunade failed to find a remedy for Neji and declared him a gone case, her only hope would be Kami or Akuma but whoever saved Neji; he would be no less than a god to her.</p>
<p>He is beyond repair. Sorry Hinata.</p>
<p>Tsunade had said and broke a barricade of tears on her wake. She would not let Fugaku's offer slip but she was not sure.</p>
<p>"I am not s-sure, Fugaku-sama"</p>
<p>Her hesitation went away with the finality of his words. The plethora of guilt overloaded on her.</p>
<p>"What would you do if your brother or your sister had been in Sasuke's place?"</p>
<p>"Would you leave them be when they have nothing to live for?"</p>
<p>Hinata was speechless for the answer was clear. She would not leave Neji or Hanabi suffer. She would stand in place of Fugaku beseeching someone else. Yes, just like Fugaku. With a heavy heart, she finally set her eyes on Neji, taking in his poor condition. His looked white, he had absolutely no colour in his cheeks. He had lost a lot of weight. He resembled a dead body.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>She would not let him die. She would not free him from her love so easily. No, she would not let him become one of the ghosts that visit her. She would protect him with her everything.</p>
<p>"I will do whatever you want for Sasuke"</p>
<p>She had made up her mind. To hell with the consequences. Hearing her answer, Fugaku had such a swirl of emotions that she knew well. Indebtedness and relief. She could not take it anymore and looked down. So even the dead had emotions and here livings were trying to destroy each other. Her introspection ceased when the floor beneath her changed from pristine white colour to a deep grey.</p>
<p>She was now in the hospital's basement. The room where she had been standing dissipated into the grey and dull underground basement. Neji's bed was replaced by Sasuke's. Fugaku stood there with his sharingans activated, watching his son intently. The same way he had looked at Neji just a few minutes ago. Sasuke and Neji. Both in such a death like state. She was sure when she was observing Neji, Fugaku was looking at his son. She chocked when Fugaku's hand tried to caress Sasuke's head but his arm just passed through without touching. Her chest tightened. He could not even console his son through his touch. Helpless, that was what Hinata felt. So powerful yet so helpless. The picture in front of her reminded her of something; some memories of once distant nights. Trying to cushion her fluttering heart, she decided to drink in Sasuke's pitiful state.</p>
<p>Honestly, he looked worse than anyone she had encountered. His hair was matted, greasy to look at. His cheekbones protruded out. His nails were chipped. His ribs were poking out. Pale thin fingers could be seen peeking out of the thin sheet draped over him which was not appropriate considering the cold temperature of the basement. Many of his injuries had been healed but still many remained unhealed. Some of his injuries were infected badly with puss. Many of his bones were broken, his radial, ulna and femur. Even the small bones of his fingers were snapped, although the bones of his rib cage had been healed. His pillow was slanted and his hair stuck to it. His eyes were bandaged and were ...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>His ... his eyes were plucked out and were floating in a jar beside a bed side table. It was not a good sight and that made her gag for it was the worst nightmare of any dojutsu user- to not find their eyes safe in their sockets. Seals littered on his legs and hands, paralyzing him even though he was already in a vegetative state. He was hooked to a dialysis machine and a urine bag was attached to the lower bed. His body was failing him. So many tubes went inside his stomach. A saline dripping and nurturing him, was kept on the right side of the bed. The machines were keeping him alive and not his own will. Overall, he was even a bigger mess than Neji. Her heart became even heavier than before so she diverted her attention back to Fugaku. He was still trying to touch his son's forehead despite his failures. He had a fatherly smile on his face that Hinata missed on her own father's countenance.</p>
<p>They were wrong.</p>
<p>Fugaku was far from an authoritarian father.</p>
<p>He was regretful.</p>
<p>He was caring.</p>
<p>He was a loving father.</p>
<p>Criminal or not, Sasuke was a human and no human deserved the kind of treatment he was witnessing. A patient no less would not better himself in such a medical situation. Fugaku was right; Sasuke was in dire need of her assistance for as long as he would be there but Fugaku said she had to guard Sasuke for two months, not that she thought any harm would come to him because nobody could harm Sasuke Uchiha as long as Naruto Uzumaki lived.</p>
<p>"Why for two months?"</p>
<p>The incandescent look which Fugaku gave her made her brain freeze and the way he spoke foretold a danger.</p>
<p>"You would know soon"</p>
<p>There was something very bad going to happen and she would be a part of it.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys don't review, the Uchihas will come and haunt you. Be careful.</p>
<p>Peace and Review.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys don't review, the Uchihas will come and haunt you. Be careful.</p><p>Peace and Review. Bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>